


Do You Believe in Soulmates?

by sinapirain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinapirain/pseuds/sinapirain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy discuss if they're soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I think I have read every fanfic that involves these two, so it was time for me to write something. This is based on this quote by Veronica Roth in Allegiant: “I fell in love with him. But I don't just stay with him by default as if there's no one else available to me. I stay with him because I choose to, every day that I wake up, every day that we fight or lie to each other or disappoint each other. I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me.” 
> 
> I love that quote and I really think it describes love in real life. So, I hope you enjoy!

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Amy and Jake were sitting on the couch of their new apartment. They had been dating for two years when they decided it was time to get a new place. After all, they had known each other for years and spent almost every night together.

Jake was watching TV while Amy was resting her head on his shoulder resolving a _Sudoku_ puzzle from the newspaper. He actually wasn’t paying much attention to what he was doing. He was rather thinking about Amy and their lives. Jake had never felt that way for anybody before, and it was scary. Sure, he told Sophia that he loved her, but it was more from wanting to feel that way for her, than actually feeling it.

But more than scary, it was exhilarating. Hugging her every day, having the privilege of kissing her, holding her hand, cuddling at night when it was too cold and her warmth made everything feel better, all those things made him feel happy, and loved. He knew Amy loved him as much as he loved her.

That’s why suddenly he asked her that question. Because sometimes it felt like his life was too good, like finally getting something you have been waiting for a very long time, and maybe the only explanation for it was _destiny_. He and Amy were _meant_ to be.

“I’m sorry?” Amy looked up to find him staring at her with a hesitant expression. He suddenly became worried about her answer. He didn’t think this through and now things were about to become really awkward.

 _Shit_ , he thought.

“Well, uhm, do you think that people are meant to be together?” Amy raised one eyebrow at him, confused and his sudden question. She placed the newspaper on the coffee table and moved to sit on her side so she could look at him better. He did the same so they were facing each other.

Jake noticed her quizzical look. “Like, Terry and his wife, or your parents, or I don’t know,” he added, while looking down and his hand playing with the fabric of his shorts.

“Or you and me?” She asked him what he was afraid of saying. He glanced at her, shocked by her statement. Amy gave him a warm smile and in that moment he confirmed that she could make everything better.

Jake nodded slowly, waiting for what she was about to say. Amy sighed, resting her head on the back of the sofa.

“I don’t really know Jake, like having a soulmate sounds too perfect – it even sounds a bit _boring_.”

Well, he certainly didn’t expect that answer. He would be lying if he said his heart didn’t sink a little at her reply.

Amy observed the way he looked at her like he was disappointed. Jake had a tendency of making assumptions way too fast and she knew that she needed to explain herself before the whole thing turned into a mess.

“Hey,” Amy grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. He gave her a sad smile. “I don’t think it’s about destiny, but rather choices,” she added, trying to make sense.

Now is was Jake’s turn to be confused. “Huh?” He asked.

“Well, let’s use my parents as an example,” she started to use her teacher voice and Jake knew that it was about to go down – _Santiago Style_. 

“They have been together for many years. But in all those years, they have laughed, they have gone through hard times, and they have certainly fought many times. And why are they still happy together? Well, because each time they chose each other. They think that the other person is worth it, and they have the courage to make that choice of being with each other every day.”

“Have you thought about this before?” Jake asked her. The fact that she thought about those things too was comforting. It meant they were both invested.

“Actually, yes. That’s why I started dating you.” It looked like it was honesty hour, and Amy was not holding anything back.

Jake took a deep breath, not really knowing what to say or what to do. He simply decided that it was best for her to explain.

A few seconds passed where they just looked at each other still. Their fingers were still intertwined.

“Look Jake, when I was dating Teddy I thought that he was perfect for me,” she paused after looking at his frown. She sighed.

“Just let me finish _butthead_.” She said smirking.

Jake put his free hand on his chest. “I can’t believe you would call me that. _Again_.” He emphasized the last part with his mocking tone. Amy laughed.

“Shut up.” She hit him softly in the arm.

“Okay, sorry.”

“I mean, we liked to do the same things, we were both very organized and fond of agendas and lists, and you know, all that jazz. I thought ‘maybe he’s the one’. But that didn’t last much because it started to get boring. Things were too perfect. He just agreed with everything I said, and the spark wasn’t there.”

“Yeah, I remember the whole spark thing when you broke up with him.”

“Don’t even remind me, that was so embarrassing,” she covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head slightly.

“Anyways,” she sighed, “after all of that, I chose you. I could’ve chosen any other person but I chose you, because you’re worth it for me. I fell in love with you, and every day I wake up and feel your arms around me, every time I kiss you or you kiss me, every time we fight or we disappoint each other, I choose you. And because of the fact that we’re together, I know that you choose me too. And I know it took me more time to figure it out than it did for you, but it was the best decision I could’ve ever made and I don’t regret it, not even one bit. Like even if there comes a fairy godmother telling me that other guy was my soulmate I still would prefer you, Jake. For me it’s about making a choice, and I’m happy with the one I made.” At that point she was out of breath. Pouring her heart out was a difficult task she hadn’t mastered yet.

Jake just stared at her. Nobody had ever said something like that to him. He was speechless, really. He loved her with all of his being. She thought that he was worth it. Not even his dad thought he was, but she did, and there wasn’t anybody else's opinion more important for him than hers.

Amy was getting worried because Jake always had something to say about everything but he was silent. He just kept staring at her.

She was starting to frown when Jake looked down and just grinned like a child who had been given his favorite type of chocolate. He covered his face with both hands and just grinned like an idiot and Amy loved it. She loved him like she never loved anybody.

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He was still grinning and Amy started to grin herself and it was just wonderful. After staying like that for a few seconds, Jake proceeded to grab both of her hands with his own.

“I love you, and I choose you, too. Everyday.” He said with all the sincerity in the world.

She looked at him with an intensity that could light up a fire. She got closer to him so she could hug him.

“I love you, too.” Amy murmured in his ear.

They both had made bad choices throughout their lives. But when they got married, or when they had their first child (and the other two that followed), or when they were dancing together at their son’s wedding, or when they saw their first grandchild for the first time, both of them knew that choosing each other was always going to be on the _good choices_ list.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! If there's a mistake or a misspelled word please tell me. After all, english is my second language and I'm still learning. If you liked it or you didn't, don't be afraid to express it via comments. There's always room for improvement :)
> 
> Peace Out!


End file.
